Arberu wa Neru ga suki desu
by sutoroberi.pai
Summary: A new High School fiction. Please read and don't flame. Review. It'll be funny, and I think it's highly entertaining!Albel is popular. Nel is too, but not as much. Nel's friends and roommates with Clair. Who happens to have a crush on Albel. But Albel has
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: No flames and this is A/U.**

**A/n: What's up? This is my first fan fiction here on I hope you enjoy it. I'm a sucker at regular fictions, like the afterwards of an ending of a story…but, oh well. I am going to make a high school fiction. Bear with it…I go to high school and would like to write about high school life for the characters of "Star Ocean 3: Till the End of Time" and I hope you can read it and find it amusing and entertaining. The weird thing is that people at my school talk about this new movie on television… "High School Musical", now I don't even watch Disney Channel (sometimes I do, I'm so childish ). Why would I? I only watch myself through anime, and at times, I get ideas from J-Doramas (Japanese Dramas), Chinese Dramas, Korean Dramas, and foreign movies (mostly Chinese, Japanese, Korean (Asian!) etc.). Well, all that should be in my profile. This story isn't about me, lol! Well, enjoy the story and I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed typing it.**

**-Jin Akanishi**

(Arberu wa Neru ga suki desu)

(Albel est secrètement dans amour avec Nel)

(Albel is secretly inlove with Nel)

Chapter One

Another glistening spring day here at the city of Yokohama, a diverse city, a beautiful city, and it was in the future of the new glory days. It was beautiful morning, and a sleepy head moved groggily from side to side almost collapsing from the bed. Then, as all hell would break lose from your peaceful slumber and awaken you from all your dreams, the new cross line surely wouldn't fix all of things. The hell was an alarm clock. It gave away all your passions from the dream, but surely woke you up from a nightmare. The sleeping figure fell off her bed, and onto her back, straight on the floor. Her red hair sticked to her face and she didn't open her eyes for the longest time until she made movement. She hit the alarm clock with her hand and shook herself awake.

'_Okay, I'm awake, I'm awake. Now, I need to take a shower and get ready for school…'_

Never in many days was she once late to school. She was prepared, fast, sleek, sophisticated. One of the most well known, and organized girls in school surely had to make herself get to school on time and very appropriately. As she went into the bathroom and turned on the light, the illumination caused her to groan. As she looked in herself in the mirror, she could tell that she was a mess, and began to brush her teeth. Soon, she forced herself into the shower without hesitation, and still shook her head to wake up and not just stand there and let the water run down her body. What had kept her up so late?

'_Gosh, this is unbearable. The studying, the test, the…everything has too much of the effect of pressure on it!'_

She applied shampoo, soap, and neatly rinsed as the water flowed. She had to hurry up and make sure that at least she get some good breakfast. She got out of the shower, dressed, and looked into the mirror again. Face clean, smelled clean, and looked clean. Perfect look for the perfect day, and nothing was going to ruin because she was going to ace the test! She grabbed her book bag and hopped down the stairs and saw her roommate already their drinking orange juice and eating toast.

"Good morning Clair. Why didn't you wake me up?" The red head asked as she grabbed the carton of orange juice and poured some in a glass for her.

The roommate sat their smiling as she sipped her juice and let it trickle down her throat, enjoying the sweetness, "I don't know. I went their in and out telling you to wake up but all you did was moan and say how much you didn't care. I guess you had a pleasant dream. Gosh, I don't know, about Cliff."

The orange juice that the red head was drinking suddenly became bitter, and burned her tongue. She spat the whole thing out and opened her eyes wide, "What! As if, the most popular guy in school! He's so cocky! No way! You're lying!" She grabbed a towel and started to wipe the mess she made. She shook, as she wiped.

'_No way, I couldn't have. Sure, he's cute, but…hey! What am I saying!'_

"Hey, Nel, don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I have a crush on Albel and he doesn't know. We're best friends and we trust each other. Very well that is." Clair exclaimed and the red head Nel sighed with relief and glared at her.

"I don't have a crush on him. No way, he's good looking is what he is." Nel scratched her head, as she flushed a light shade of pink.

"Sure, sure, say what you want. But then again, he has a girlfriend." She stood up and patted Nel on the head.

"Yeah, like Albel isn't popular and doesn't have a girlfriend either. He's cold, self-centered, and arrogant." Nel ate an apple, since she didn't feel having a juice anymore. She bit the apple and closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the flavor of something besides an apple.

'_Did I really say that? What the hell had gotten into me?'_

"Shall we go to school now Nel?" Clair asked. Nel nodded and grabbed her bag as they went into the garage.

--

For the longest time, Nel stared at Clair and made out her features. Her skin was velvet soft, and so pure that it didn't even need make-up. Her eyes were enchanting blue, and hair a mix of ash gray, and navy blue. Her lips curled on the side, making her look like she was a bubbly person all the time. Clair looked at Nel and eyed her awkwardly.

"What?" Clair asked.

"I don't know. Your real lucky Clair, you're beautiful, smart, have your own car. I wish I were you." Nel smiled and leaned back into her seat.

"Why thank you Nel, but this is my dad's car, and my mom's features. I have to study if I want a good life ahead of me." Clair replied back, "My dad is a business man, and I don't want to be lazy and have my life depended on him. Sure, he may be rich, but ever since my mom died I always wanted to take actions for myself, you know."

Nel sat there for the longest time, "I understand, it's great having a friend like you Clair."

Clair giggled, and they were off to school, on a beautiful glorious morning.

**A/n: Tell me what you think and I'll update soon!**

**-Jin Akanishi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello, how are you? Hmm, well review! Want to see what you guys think!**

**One note…um, I was going to make it more American like, with football and cheerleaders…but it's in Yokohama so, whatever. It's Japanese like…though I wanted it to be different…(then it would be un-realistic! )**

**-Jin Akanishi**

(Aruberu wa Neru ga suki desu)

(Albel est secrètement dans amour avec Nel)

(Albel is secretly in love with Nel)

Chapter Two

As arriving to school and parking near a shade, Nel was completely lost. Maybe she forgot her notes, but in a matter of time she would remember completely.

"Nelly jelly, it's time to get out and go to school!" Clair remarked and smiled, looking at Nel. Nel glared.

"You know Clair… I would really appreciate if you didn't call me that…" Nel opened the door of the car and patted herself around.

"Uh huh, but then again…" Clair locked the door to her car and started to walk on to campus grounds where all the other students were. Nel brushed her hair with her fingers and followed Clair up stairs to the second floor. They sat at the edge, but it was big enough to keep them from falling.

"You know, Cliff was just looking at you now…" Clair said and Nel eyed her.

"Say that again and….pfft. Stop teasing will you! Mirage is his girlfriend, and he is out of my league!" Nel had to keep her cool, and make sure she knew where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, yeah, say what you want," Clair exclaimed and smiled mischievously, "Nelly jelly."

"Oh, will you quit it!" Nel said and as she made movement, her elbow hit her book bag that was on her side. She didn't know, as she kept shaking Clair, "don't me say it again damn it!"

"Okay, okay! Stop strangling me!" Clair laughed and heard the bell, "better get going, and don't want to be late, especially for that exam."

"Right," Nel said and stood up. She was missing something. Right her, book bag. Where did it go? "Hey, Clair…did you see my bag?"

"Silly! Did you leave it in the car?" Clair asked as she quirked her brow, slightly in an angle.

"No, I just needed a tissue and grabbed one from my book bag on the way up the stairs, so no way." Nel was becoming frantic! All her notes, secrets and dignity were in there! She had to do something!

"Hey! Down here!"

Nel heard a voice, mellow, and distant. She looked over the edge of the place she was sitting on. Nel and Clair's eyes widened, as they quickly raced down the stairs and to the human who had it.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Nel asked and took the book bag and slipped it onto her shoulders.

"No, apparently, I'm not. Your book bag just hit my head. Luckily I didn't get a concussion. What do have in there?"

"Heh heh, stuff," Nel said and looked at Clair, "I'm very sorry...uh?"

"Albel." The student rubbed his head and winced several times.

Nel continued, "Yes, Albel. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?"

Albel shook his head, not as a "no", but as in thinking something that ought to be good, "Well, meet me at lunch and we'll discuss. See you then."

Nel and Clair eyed each other.

'_Lunch? Of all things?'_

Nel's brain was fried, and Clair smiled, thinking of what was to come.

--

The brazen sun shined through the rest of the beautiful day, and it was a perfect day for lunch.

"How did you do on the test Clair?" Nel asked, but didn't get a reply. Apparently her friend was dozing off into space, "Clair? Clair Lasbard!"

"Huh! Oh…yes Nel?" Clair was back into reality.

"Why are you dozing off like that? Right now it's time for lunch, and no time for fantasy! Oh, wait a minute. It's Albel isn't it?" Nel started to tease. She had gotten the valued chance.

"Now Nelly jellies, let's not tease." Clair said in a very motherly tone.

"Whatever."

Entering a classroom, and spotting Albel at the side with his girlfriend feeding him lunch, he raised his hand, "over here!"

As Nel and Clair walked over to Albel and his girlfriend, they grabbed two seats on the way there.

"Hi, I'm Welch. Albel has told me a lot of what happened this morning!" This girl had two long pigtails that reached the lower end of her back. She was very cheery, or excited most of the time.

"Well, Nel, I've heard you're a girl with exponential knowledge. I've talked to Welch about it, and she agrees. I'd like you to be my tutor for the next two months."

"What! Albel Nox, you're asking me out of all people to be your tutor? No can do, that's Clair's calling! Clair's calling!" Nel couldn't possibly help out one of the most known guys in school.

"Nel, I can't! I have work!" Clair kicked Nel on her ankle.

"Owe! Okay, I'll tutor you, but it'll take some time to adjust and, this is our last year before college and all. What are your grades?" Nel breathed normally, and tried to sit tight as a clam.

"Average," Albel said casually, "I need at least to passing grades to get to college. I need your help."

"Well, okay. Welch, are you fine with it?" Nel looked at Welch who ate her rice as regularly, and nodded.

"Well, okay. I'll give you my phone number. I must be going now. What class is this?" Nel asked.

"Class 3-A." Welch said, "yours?"

"Class 3-C. See you guys." Clair said and Nel didn't feel good at all.

**A/n: Kind of lame, and crappybut hey, it's a start…trying to do the best I can! Review! COME ON! **

**-Jin Akanishi**


End file.
